


Hobbitfreundschaften

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Drabbles zu der Freundschaft zwischen den vier Hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbitfreundschaften

Wann eine Freundschaft beginnt ...


_Sam & Frodo_

Wann eine Freundschaft beginnt ist schwer zu sagen. Ist man ein Freund, nachdem man gereist ist, durch Schmerz und Dunkelheit, wörtlich und metaphorisch? Nachdem man den anderen einen Berg des Schicksals hochgeschleppt hat, obwohl man zuvor noch verstoßen wurde - für eine eklig-schleimige Krabbel-Kreatur? Vielleicht.  
Ist man ein Freund, nachdem man gelernt hat, dass man sich nicht nur auf sich selbst verlassen kann, dass es auch andere gibt, die Vertrauen verdienen? Nachdem man plötzlich nicht mehr _Herr Frodo_ ist, sondern nur noch der Name. Vielleicht.  
Vielleicht aber begann die Freundschaft schon viel früher, bei einem belauschten Gespräch und einem Abenteuer-Anfang.

..

Freundschaft ist nicht nur ...


_Merry & Pippin_

Freundschaft ist nicht nur, gemeinsam trinken, lachen, Streiche spielen. Freundschaft ist auch Furcht - nicht nur, sich gemeinsam vor etwas fürchten, sondern auch, um den anderen zu fürchten.  
Bei Pippins Blick in den Palantir vor Angst zu vergehen glauben, doch das Bangen umeinander wird nicht stärker, als sie getrennt werden, natürlich nicht. Doch trotz all des Fürchtens um das Leben des anderen: Vertrauen. Immer.  
Wie auch nicht? Sie sind Merry und Pippin und sie sind eben toll, in abenteuerlichen Aktionen wie im heimischen Auenland.  
Deshalb ist die wirkliche Überraschung beim Wiedertreffen vielleicht nicht so groß, die Freude jedoch umso unermesslicher.

...

Gemeinsam


_Alle vier_

Als Hobbit wächst man mit diesem „Wir bleiben unter uns“-Gefühl auf, das einen die restliche Bevölkerung Mittelerdes erst mal skeptisch beäugen lässt. Ob man vielleicht doch Faszination für die große Welt hegt, wie Frodo, oder spezifisch für Elben, wie Sam, so leicht kann man nicht vergessen, wer man ist.   
Möchte man auch gar nicht. Denn so sehr die vier sich auch über die neuen Bekannten freuen – immer wieder treffen sich ihre Blicke, festigen sie die Stationen ihrer Reise am gegenseitigen Erkennen: Wir sind Hobbits, die ein Abenteuer erleben, wie kaum ein Hobbit vor uns. Gemeinsam. Das ist das Wichtigste.


End file.
